Me-02R Messer
|production = Mass Production |usage = General-Purpose |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = Me-02r.jpg;Front (SD Gundam version) Messer Back.png;Rear (SD Gundam version) Me-02R Messer Novel Version.gif;Novel version |transformable = No |designation = Me-02R |OfficialName = Messer メッサー |headheight = 23.0 |emptyweight = 31.0 |weight = 68.8 |poweroutput = 3340 |armor = Gundarium Alloy;Gundarium Alloy |propRocketThrusters = 80000~Total |sensorrange = 19300 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Anaheim Electronics |archetype = AMS-119 Geara Doga |first = 0105 |operator = Mufti |pilot = Emerelda Zubin, Gauman Nobil, Fencer Mein, Rod Hein, Raymond Kane |armaments = 6 x Vulcan Gun Beam Saber Missile Pod |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle Shield |series = Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash, Mobile Suit Gundam Hathaway |mechdesigner = Yasuhiro Moriki~Hathaway's Flash, Kazumi Fujita~SD Gundam G Generation }}The Me-02R Messer is a general purpose mass-produced mobile suit developed from the AMS-119 Geara Doga. It was featured in the novel Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash. The mobile unit was used by the anti-federation terrorist organization "Mufti" in U.C. 105. Technology & Combat Characteristics A large-sized mobile suit that was produced by Anaheim Electronics under commission from the terrorist organization Mufti, it incorporates the base frame of the older Geara Doga, however, its exterior is drastically modified and was reminiscent of Zeon mobile suits. The Messer's design concept was developed with emphasis on melee combat, and featured heavy armor and sported a large spiked shoulder armor. It's armaments were fairly standard, and had three vulcan-guns housed on both sides of the Mono-Eye type head. Being a terrorist MS, it's designed for operating in urban environments rather than standard warfare like Geara Doga. As such, the Messer is lacking in heavy firepower beyond its beam rifle. Just like the MS-06 Zaku II, it can cause heavy damage with a tackle attack using the spike shield on its right shoulder. Most of the time, the Messer will enter combat using the Galcezon craft as a sub-flight system which is also armed with a pair of beam cannons. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle ;*Shield ;*Missile Pod History A number of these machines took part in the assault on Adelaide. Picture Gallery Me-02R Messer Front View Lineart.gif|Me-02R Messer - Front View Lineart Me-02R Messer Back View Lineart.gif|Me-02R Messer - Back View Lineart Me-02R Messer Head View Lineart.gif|Me-02R Messer - Head View Lineart messer-profile.jpg Sd messer.jpg|BB Senshi Messer included with BB Senshi Xi Gundam MOBILE-SUIT-GUNDAM-HATHAWAY-ANIME-TRILOGY-TRAILER (1).jpg|Hathaway's Flash trailer Games Me-02r-gwc.jpg|Gundam War card Messer_gundam_war_card.jpg|Gundam War card SD Gundam G Generation Frontier Messer.png|Messer as seen on SD Gundam G Generation Frontier messer.png Super Gundam Royale Messer.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Messer_SD.jpg Notes *The Messer's name is derived from "Messer" which is the German word for "Dagger". *The original novel design was done by Yasuhiro Moriki. It later appeared in the video game SD Gundam G Generation, and was redesigned by Kazumi Fujita. Gunpla HGUC-Me-02R-Messer-gundam-01.jpg|HGUC Messer HGUC-Me-02R-Messer-gundam-03.jpg HGUC-Me-02R-Messer-gundam-feat-02.jpg External links *Me-02R Messer profile on MAHQ.net ja:Me02R メッサー